A Lovely, Complex Life
by Tirokio
Summary: OxR Set after graduation, our favorite All Hanshin kyojin duo must navigate adult life all the while salvaging their estranged love. Can love withstand distance, rivals and heartache? R&R Please!
1. Post Grad Life

A Lovely, Complex Life  
by Kay S.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex, never have, never will. This Fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

Author's note: Welcome to my humble fanfiction! It's been years since I've written anything so please bare with me for this story! To start off, this fanfiction is just for fun, it's not going to be completely accurate with Japanese culture and lifestyle...but I'm going to try my best. Criticism isn't needed, as I just want to have fun with this story and simply get it out of my head since it's been nagging me for a few weeks now! Read it with a light heart, as I hope you will enjoy it as I will enjoy writing it.

I've taken three years of Japanese language and culture so there will be references...most of which is just an emphasis of what was in the Anime. I'm not fluent or know all the facts since I have never been there, nor am I Japanese. No need to get your shorts in a bunch if I make some mistakes. :) I also have not yet been able to read the Manga, much to my dismay. I have read one chapter though...once you read you'll be able to guess which one! ;D

Also, the characters are not going to be on par with how they were in the Anime. I really was inspired at how much they changed once graduation approached as they all developed into adults. Here they start at 18, and thus in my perception they will grow out of personality traits that happened in the beginning of the series...since well, going to different schools they definitely don't have to worry about being "All Hanshin Kyojin" anymore. ;)

With that aside, do enjoy and I LOVE encouraging reviews! Fire those away any and all the time. ;)

-------------------------------------------- 3

Koizumi Risa sighed thoughtfully as she stared out the window of her classroom since she had a bit of spare time on her hands during a catch up period. Finding her natural gift of being a stylist and co-ordinating quite stunning outfits made her assignments quick and easy to finish while getting stellar grades in the process. While the rest of her classmates continued to work on their models and sketches, her own had already been graded and sent to change back to her normal clothes.

Had it really been close to a year since graduation?

"It really has..." Risa smiled softly while propping her head on her hand as she gazed to the busy streets of Osaka below.

Nobu had gone to live with her grandma and attend university, from frequent emails between the two best friends she'd been doing great with her nutritionist degree...often returning on weekends to visit her high school sweetheart Nakao. It was just last weekend that the four of them had a picnic in the park, a double date since Nakao supplied the meal from his family's shop. It was great to see them again and Risa couldn't have been happier that their long distance relationship continued to work out...they were indeed perfect for one another. On the other hand she hadn't seen much of Chiharu and Suzuki since New Years, Chiharu very busy with her homework and Suzuki trying so hard to study and stay healthy for the upcoming entrance exam so the pair could once again be together.

Speaking of homework...Risa's thoughts drifted back to a certain midget that had stolen her heart so long ago who probably was busy hitting the books in class. Otani had really changed since heading to University, while still goofy and himself, he had gained a new sense of responsibility and work ethic. His grades were among the highest in his class, and she knew he would reach his goal thanks to his determined personality...although she still giggled when she thought of him as 'Otani-sensei'.

Never the less, Risa couldn't have been happier with how her life was going at the moment, so close to finishing school and starting her apprenticeship...which she still had a secure, the love of her life Otani and her health...things couldn't have been better.

Or could they?

The bell chimed as the students put away their supplies, excusing themselves from class as the filed out of the high rise building and heading towards the train station. Looking back at the Osaka Bunka Fashion College, it was also hard to believe in two months she would be leaving to pursue a year of apprenticeship before heading out to a real job! It was scary to think about leaving her schooling years behind for a career, but she was ready for the challenge, besides...Otani supported her decision whole heartedly. How could she fail?

"Riiiisssaaa!!!" Called Tamiko, waving her arms frantically after her friend as she neared the train station platform.

"Tamiko!" Risa smiled, stopping as she waited till the small girl caught up and quickly regained her breath. "Is Taisho not driving you home today?"

"Oh, he is...I was just wondering if you and Otani would like to come with us to the new Italian restaurant opening down in Namba Parks? Does tomorrow work for you?"

Tamiko smiled sweetly, straightening her hair from the mad dash she'd just sprinted. She was like any normal girl, around 5'6, petite and cute with her dyed blonde hair which looked like it always was professionally curled. She was getting her degree in makeup and hair design, in the next classroom over and much to Risa's dismay already had her apprenticeship all organized since her aunt worked in the modeling business.

"I work till seven, and I'm not sure about Otani but I could always give you a call once I know!" Sporting a thumbs up and a laugh, the pair burst into a set of giggles and smiles.

"You better; Risa...with Otani studying like he is a break should be needed every now and then! I don't know how you can stand having a relationship on the back burner!"

"University is hard, remember, we're in a technical college! Besides Taisho is already a post graduate and working while you go to school...It would have been a lot different if you had dated when he was still in University."

Risa wagged her finger at Tamiko with a coy look on her face, chuckling a 'fu fu fu' before being swatted by Tamiko.

"Hush you! Besides...isn't that your train?"

Smirking like an imp, Tamiko pointed to the train which had just pulled in and opened its doors to the wave of people getting on.

Going pale with a gasp, Risa let out a panicked scream before uttering a quick goodbye to her friend; making a mad dash to the train as the buzzer rang loudly to signal the shutting doors. Thanking the lord for her long legs for once, she hurdled over the bench and made a lunge for the door...only to catch her foot on the uneven pavement and tumbled into the train as she hit the opposite door with a loud SMACK!

The fifteen minute ride home to the Naniwa ward was painfully long with the snickers and laughter of her fellow passengers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3

The day had been long for Otani too as he stepped off the train at his station, stretching his arms out with a yawn before heading down the steps towards the flat he called home.

It was pretty common that since his university was so far from his parent's house that he would think about getting his own flat, but money for a university student was next to none. His degree in Elementary Education meant he had no time to get a part time job between his homework and sleep...but someone had been looking out for him up there.

After a bit of a walk in the late spring evening he rounded the corner and took out the key to the apartment/condo high rise, opening the outside door before heading in and to the elevator. It had belonged to Risa's grandmother, yet now that she wasn't able to live on her own the family had thought that it would be a good idea that her grandma come live with her daughter and the family, Risa could occupy the two bedroom flat. It was a godsend to Risa as well, since it was so close to her college...and the fact that she didn't have to pay for rent and just the utilities which her part time job more than covered. It was even luckier for Otani since there was an extra bedroom that her parents had given their consent to let the couple live together since it was also on the same train line to his university.

The thought still made Otani nervous that he and Risa were living together, but it wasn't like anything had ever happened!

Fidgeting with his books as his heart rate rose just thinking about it, he was reminded of the time they went on their first vacation as a couple to Maity's wedding and the catastrophe that was their shared room. Although things had turned out alright in the end...he was by no means ready to take a step like that. It was obvious that Risa felt the same.

Deeply inhaling to calm his nerves as a few sweat drops hung on his forehead, he wiped them off and with the key opened the door to the condo and stepped in. It was quite modest of a place, a bit outdated since it belonged to her grandparents for many years. In the Kitchen/dining room/living room was a loveseat, a few chairs and table...shelves for the many Umiboozu CD's and paraphernalia they'd gathered over the years together.

"Koizumi! I'm home!"

Otani called as he took off his shoes and put on his slippers, setting his books on the table.

...yet there was no answer.

"Koizumi?"

He called once more, before spotting a pair of legs hanging off the couch.

Peering over the back, a smile cracked on Otani's face as she was fast asleep with what looked like their supper ready on the low table. Had she tried to wait for him? Shaking his head, Otani headed to the closet and grabbed a blanket to drape over her sleeping form with a gentle whisper.

"Idiot..."

Never the less he sat down and ate the cold stir fry quietly, returning the dishes to the kitchen and washed his while wrapping her plate and putting it in the fridge. It was there that he saw her note on her bunny calendar for tomorrow.

"Dinner with Tamiko and Taisho...."

He muttered, taking a long glance back to the couch.

Midterms were coming up and he knew he should study as much as he could...but it had been a while since he and Risa had done anything asides from the spring Umiboozu concert they'd gone to. As much as the two obsessed like crazy over the god which was Umiboozu...Risa had also seemed to take interest to those romantic and couple-y places around Naniwa that made Otani want to shudder and groan.

The crazy things men did for women was sometimes incomprehensible to Otani...but Risa always went to anywhere he wanted to go on dates and never complained once. Perhaps it was time to do something for her since she did seem to go out of the way to do things for him since he was often so busy with school work.

Grabbing the red pen he scribbled down 'It's a date' on the calendar, shutting off the lights as he looked around out of habit to make sure Nobu or Nakao was watching (yes, even in a locked condo) and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight....Risa."

-------------------------------------------------- 3

A/N: Yes, the first chapter is a bit bland and short, but its to gage intrest. Later chapters will be much longer. ;D


	2. A Date to Remember

**A Lovely, Complex life.**  
Chapter 2 – A Date to Remember.

Author's note: Hello! I'm so happy for all the positive support with watches and comments on my little fanfiction, and am just thrilled so many have eagerly waited for chapter two!

I do apologize for not getting this out sooner, but as usual life seems to get in the way but I'm happy to say that things are back in order and even chapter three is well underway for a more timely release.

Without further ado, here is chapter two!

* * *

"Koizumi...I have something to tell you."

Looking up from the flicker of the candle's flame on their white and red checker table spread in the restaurant, she was surprised at the look of seriousness on Otani's face. What could be the matter, their relationship didn't have secrets, unless you counted the hidden copy of her beloved game with Cain-sama. Some things Otani just didn't need to know about, it wasn't like it was a crime to play every once and a while!

"Otani...what is it?"

Why was he fidgeting? The poor boy looked like he was going to faint or have a nervous breakdown with the way the beads of sweat hung along his brow line.

"I've...wanted to say this for a long time...Risa, I love you...please..."

Otani got out of his chair and knelt to the ground on one knee, pulling out a little box from his pocket.

"Will you Marr-"

It was that very moment that a Blue eyes white dragon burst into the restaurant with a mighty bellow, prompting Risa to stand and whip out a card of her own.

"I summon you, Dark Magician!"

Before she could even register what had happened, Risa met with the floor of her apartment tangled in a blanket as the young girl groaned and rubbed her head. Cracking open her eyes she noted that it was morning as the sun shined through the windows of the living room...it must have been a dream...damn summon monsters.

Uncurling herself from the blanket which she didn't quite remember grabbing before she must have fallen asleep, Risa stretched out her kinks from sleeping on the little couch.

However, the world seemed to slow down to a snail's pace as her eyes drifted over the clock in the kitchen.

**10:00am.**

"AIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Risa screamed, darting around the apartment to grab her school bag, brush her teeth, grab a few slices of bread which she simply shoved in her mouth and burst out the door.

How could she be late again!

* * *

This time, it was Otani's turn to let his gaze drift out the window of his classroom, overlooking the city street below and the park across the way. Even this early in the morning he could see mothers walking their babies, morning joggers trekking down the trails, and other sort of people enjoying the sunny spring day.

It was a study class, and no matter how much Otani tried and tried to take the free time to study his mind was simply elsewhere. He couldn't focus; his mind on tonight's date.

It was actually a double date, one he couldn't undermine as anything less.

Usually with Nakao and Nobu he could pass it off as a bunch of friends hanging out, while Nobu and Nakao were all lovey-lovey on one another even more so now that they didn't get to see one another very often they could all joke and have fun together. He and Nakao could play some hoops for old time's sake and the girls could chatter about how their lives were going.

Yet with Tamiko and Taisho they were a long time couple, and he'd only met them a few times.

Yo this is for real! You got mail.

Nearly jumping out of his skin as he'd forgotten to turn the ringer off on his phone, he pulled out the cell and flipped it open to find he'd gotten a message from Koizumi.

_Risa:_ _Why didn't you wake me up? I was late! ):_

Puffing out his lower lip, he began to text back to Risa.

_Otani: Because my class starts two hours before yours! You would have been up at 5!_

_Risa: Still...now I have to stay late..._

_Otani: Well that's your fault for falling asleep on the couch! What time is tonight?_

_Risa: It's at 6:30, I'm just going to have to go straight there._

_Otani: Why does it matter?_

_Risa: It's a very fancy new restaurant called Esca; I'd like to look nice for Otani..._

_Otani: You look nice no matter what you wear. I'll meet you there alright? If you don't pay attention you'll have to stay even later._

_Risa: Thanks Otani...Sensei's definitely giving me the evil eye. See you there!_

Shaking his head, Otani gathered his books and supplies since he wasn't going to be getting any work done now. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder he left school and headed to the train...he would have to make a stop at home before tonight.

* * *

"Aiiieeyyyaaa….It's so late!" Koizumi whined in a tired voice as the soft patter of her shoes carried her from the train station down across the sidewalk of Namba Parks, the warm approaching evening already causing the community of shops to light up in a soft inviting glow. It really was romantic, even though all she caught were glimpses and occasional stares at her surroundings; her sights set on the large restaurant in the near distance. In front of the restaurant she could pick up three familiar figures alright, and could tell once she stopped running and panted in front of her friends that Otani was obviously uncomfortable having been there first.

"Sorry! Sorry! The train had a delay…and I had to run home…" Koizumi began with her head bowed, only to have Otani reach up and bop her lightly with a closed fist.

"Idiot, I told you today you didn't need to go home and change." Although, he was certainly glad of the low light of their surroundings since he was well aware of the heated blush which struck across his cheeks. Koizumi had her way with clothes, a fact he very much appreciated since the moment they'd met in class; as it was like she was born to live and strive in the fashion world. He was sure whatever she was wearing would have been elegant and put together as she was infamous for (albeit a bit boyish at times, but with those legs she could pull that off with ease) but this was just…something else. Her pale turquoise dress reached down to her knees with such a priceless white trim to that a-line structure of the dress, perfectly paired with a sheer white shall of sorts over her shoulders and her hair done up. It only served Otani to remember how she looked so elegant at the festival with hair like that.

"Otani! That wasn't very nice…." The tall woman pouted, only to light up at the laughter of Tamiko and Taisho.

"Classic Lovebirds, Risa once told me that these two were nicknamed All Hanshin-kyojin throughout high school!" Tamiko nudged Taisho, who was wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye from his chuckles. "I believe it." He said, and took his darling's hand to motion to the inside of the restaurant. "They're waiting for us, let's go."

The four of them entered the restaurant as they were led to their table by the hostess, Tamiko swooning as she leaned heavily on Taisho's arm at the romantic atmosphere of the pale gold and sienna of the walls and otherwise warm Tuscan theme. Otani and Koizumi walked side by side, but neither took the others hand or gave any indication they were a couple.

Taking their seats near a table close to the large fireplace, Koizumi enjoyed that they were close to the window which gave such a stunning view of the street lights and park located across the street from the restaurant. Already Tamiko and Taisho were enjoying that normal couple bliss, his arm over her shoulder as they picked out their starters and drinks before the waitress would come back. Koizumi cast a glance to Otani and gave him a smile, noticing that he'd been avoiding looking at her since they got into the restaurant.

"Did you want to split an appetizer, Otani?" She asked with her sweet tone, looking over her own menu while he observed his own menu.

"Uhm…Is there something you wanted to try, Koizumi?" He asked in return, leaning over to point at an item on the menu. "You would like this; it's a garlic Bruschetta and seems to be what everyone else is trying." He noticed as he could see the appetizers on most of the tables when he came in.

"Did you really take note of what was popular…?" She asked in disbelief a bit more quietly, since when did he care about something like this; since she was sure he'd almost eat anything put in front of him.

"Well, yes…it's a good thing to be observant and know what seems to be a good dish in places you've never gone…." He replied with a raised brow, not sure where she was getting at with such a statement. Otani just wanted it to be a good night, to be frank, and had been subtly trying to impress her which had worked like a charm.

"Wow Otani, look at you Mr. formal!" Laughing merrily, Koizumi was rather impressed at the evening thus far; having never seen Otani in such a nice formal attire of pressed black slacks and a rather nice grey blouse. The black tie was really great touch.

After the two couples ordered for the night and the waitress went to bring in their orders, the night proceeded as usual with each striking up some conversation. Otani began to explain to Taisho all about basketball and how much he loved the sport, Taisho being more of a baseball fan but could appreciate the knowledge Otani had of his beloved sport. Koizumi and Tamiko enjoyed talking about the woes of the fashion world, about the best places to buy fabrics and the desired models they wanted to have in their shows. Drinks came and likewise the appetizers, all agreeing eagerly that it was simply to die for.

"Tamiko this is amazing!" Koizumi sighed out blissfully, eyes glittering in a light usually seen for when an Umibozu concert came around.

"I told you so, Risa! Besides, you two need to act more like a couple and what better way to do so than in a place like this. Of course, more time with my darling and best friend is in my best interest…." Grinning like a vixen she turned and gave a small kiss to Taisho's cheek, which he happily rested his forehead against hers in an affectionate gesture.

In a synchronized move both Otani and Koizumi stiffened uncomfortably, taking on a stone like appearance as their respective gazes lingered to one another; sharing the same thought wave of how to act more like a couple.

"T-t-t-t-t-aaaaaaa" Koizumi sputtered through her chattering teeth at such a notion, surely no one would appreciate a scene like that in the restaurant; and Otani was so subconscious still about his height in comparison when out in public….

Yet she wasn't expecting him to grab her hand while lacing his fingers between her own and lifting it in view.

"Is this fine, love officer?" Otani jeered, only to earn a cheeky thumbs up from Tamiko. At least now he was realizing in retrospect how Koizumi must have felt all that time with the gang breathing down her neck about her crush on him. As the pair continued to chatter amongst themselves, he looked to the side to realize Koizumi giving one of her famous dumbfounded stares at their hands. "What! It's not like we've never held hands you oaf." He smirked, placing their entwined hands on his leg.

"Ah, ahahahaa! Right right…." Nervously Koizumi chuckled, before continuing to nibble on her Bruschetta with that look of nervous glee.

Dinner continued as norm, the main course going almost as quickly as it came; Koizumi couldn't believe that it was going so well and that even Otani was getting along amazingly with Tamiko and Taisho.

"Well Risa, when are you going to tell him the news?" Tamiko chided up, placing her arms on the table and leaning in. "I don't know how you've kept your mouth shut this whole time!"

"News?" Otani echoed, not sure if he liked where this was going as if there was one thing he hated was to be left out of the loop.

"Ah! Yes…..its big news Otani! Ready? Well…." Koizumi took a breath, grinning ear to ear. "I got an apprenticeship! It's a year over in New york!"

"Lucky bitch got the best in the class! Not that I can really be jealous, her work shows how gifted she is!" Tamiko chimed in.

"Congratulations, Koizumi! I know you will excel from how Tamiko gushes over your work…" Taisho smiled reassuringly, happy for her even though he knew before the restaurant…thankful Tamiko could keep that secret as long as she did.

"You're…going to America? When?" Otani tried to smile his same smile, but he could tell Koizumi knew something was up. When did she know him that well? When did she know that worried look of hers broke his heart whenever she pulled it out?

"Otani…." She breathed, somehow hitching in her throat as the pair across the table were getting a little distant in the moment. "It's at the end of semester; so in the summer I will be over there till well…the next summer." Something was wrong she thought he would be more happy about this news…but the look on his face was similar to when he was called girl like because of his height. While this was far from that kind of scenario, the look of dejection on his face was like a skewer to her heart. "I…I can put it off…."

"No!" He snapped, his fist meeting the table as it startled everyone in the vicinity. Putting on his best smile he clenched his hand around her own which still was against his leg. "No Koizumi…that's not what I meant. I'm a little shocked it's so soon, but I should have been thinking about it since obviously you'd need apprenticeships…" And why, why was it so soon? Two months wasn't enough time, and the fact he had things planned for this summer to spend time with her and now….well she was going to be across the world. Catching the concerned looks from the couple across the table he knew he'd reacted badly, but how could he help it? She meant the world to him…even if now he was going to be forced to let her go. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he could see Risa's expression and wanted to get that smile back at any cost.

"B-besides, this way I'll have some peace and quiet while I study! You're very distracting you know." Letting go of her hand he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I'm distracting! You're the one who thinks its good study practice to air drum Umibozu while doing homework! Honestly I don't know how your grades are still so high!" Risa retorted, giving him a ugly look while getting up in his face.

"Hey! Its fundamental to associate learning with all sorts of different mechanisms; music, air drumming…its genius! I plan to use that method when I'm a teacher!" Bonking foreheads with her he muttered and shot her a similar mocking look; having a mini push way between their heads only to snap out of it when Tamiko and Taisho began laughing hysterically. Looking around they could see some of the other tables giggling under their breath only to turn the pair bright red as they sat up properly and cleared their throat simultaneously.

Some things just never changed.

It was that simple fact that allowed Risa to smile so warmly despite her embarrassment and Otani snap at the other patrons to mind their own business while looking at him. It was this…that she hoped the distance wouldn't change. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to 'them'.

* * *

And there is chapter two!

We're nearing the final countdown to the separation of the All Hanshin Kyoshin! Will their bonds allow them to overcome the distance and time apart…only I will know! Bwhahaha!

Next chapter to come in the next week or two 3


	3. Heartstrings

**A Lovely, Complex Life**

Chapter 3 - Heartstrings

Thank you all for the continued reviews and faves! Although I have another story under way too, I have not forgotten this and will be updating alongside my other.

Please Read and Review! I love to hear feedback on what you all think!

* * *

It was a long, quiet walk home as Koizumi felt as if she was going to explode.

Even as they ate and then said goodbye at the restaurant there was something off about Otani, he held her hand but his mind seemed to be elsewhere as no conversation was attempted even as they boarded the train home. Walking up the long set of stairs as the elevator was under maintenance she hung her head as he walked ahead of her, once on their floor and at their door he fiddled with his keys before opening it for her and motioned her inside.

"Otani…" Risa piped up, feeling that clench of her chest when she'd made him angry before…but it was different now. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

"Shut up, go inside." He muttered, looking up to her with those eyes…the ones which told her he was more than serious.

None the less she complied, hustling inside as she set her bag down on a side table while he closed and locked the door behind them; moving over to the couch and sitting down on it with a flop. Elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands he wore an irritable expression, leaving Koizumi to stand against the wall wondering what she'd done.

"Can you sit with me?" He asked, not turning his head as he said so.

"Y-yes…." She breathed, inching around the back of the couch to sit on the very edge of the opposite side while nervously pulling at her hair.

Sighing deeply he wasn't sure how he was going to word this properly, he was never quite good with explaining how he was feeling ever since that comment he'd made about picked radish and crab…lord he'd never live that down.

"Koizumi…" He began, only to jump as she let out a shrill 'yes!' at the mere sound of his voice, in turn causing him to turn with a fist raised in front of him shaking. "Will you listen to me before freaking out!"

"Yes…Sorry…it just brings back…memories." The tall woman admitted quietly, ones she would have rather not have to think about but did turn her body to look at him; it was the least she could do.

"Alright…" Otani felt his cheeks burn, not terribly proud of a few of the moments she was referring to but putting that aside. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Moving for a year…that's big Koizumi!" He kept his eyes on her, watching as she fidgeted nervously before him. His whole body was leaning in now; it was clearly upsetting for him. "Did you honestly expect me to react badly that you couldn't have said so in private?"

"That's not it!" Koizumi blurted out, her own cheeks red with her worried emotions. "That wasn't it at all..."

"Then what was it? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"It's because!" The amazon paused, her voice choking a little as she fell into herself with her back hunched over and her head dipped down. "It's because I was afraid. Afraid that it was actually real."

"…Real?" It was his turn to be stunned, giving her a blank expression as he couldn't quite pick out what she meant.

"Yes real!" She snapped, her shoulders shaking by now as her hands held on tightly to her dress. "To have graduated, gotten into technical school…having you as my boyfriend, even living together so I can share your life while you're at university. It's all too good to be true. Then to have gotten such an apprenticeship, I was sure it was some kind of joke and that it would fall through. I'm too blessed in my life…and this just seems over the top." She choked out, looking over to him with those teary eyes which tugged at his heartstrings.

"Now I'm afraid I will lose you if I go!"

"Koizumi…" Otani felt his heart sink, realizing now it wasn't because she didn't trust him…no, it was much simpler than that. She'd stood behind him since the moment they'd met…and now when she needed him to do the same she was worried. He'd tried his best to help her along with her goals and dreams, and now he'd gone and ruined one of the biggest accomplishments she'd received towards her career.

He was such an idiot.

Reaching out he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down against him till her cheek was resting against his chest and his arms could wrap more comfortably around her. "Sorry…" He began, mumbling against her hair with his eyes closed. "I'm no good without you…you know that. It scares me you're going to be leaving…only because I won't have you here."

With her breath long gone as the motion had left her speechless, her hand snuck up to rest on his arm; gripping the grey fabric of his shirt. "Otani..."

"That was wrong of me though…I've been selfish. This is a big step towards your dream, one I will not be responsible for spoiling. I will make sure you are at the airport when it's time to go to America." He tightened his grip around her when he felt her shoulders continue to shake and the sniffles reaching his ears. "…and I will still be here waiting to pick you back up from the airport when it's time for you to come home. So do your best, Koizumi."

"O….O-o-o-ota-n-n-n-i…." Koizumi wailed, her arms moving to wrap around his torso to hold him tightly as he simply smiled sadly, stroking her hair while she got it all out. "I'm going t-to miss y-you…"

"I know. I'll miss you too idiot. Of course it's my luck to wear such nice clothes when you want to cry a river…" He teased only to jump when she pinched his back with her fingers.

"It's your own fault!" She retorted, but couldn't help the small chuckle lacing her voice.

_It is…for falling so hard for you. _Otani admitted only in his mind.

"Regardless, we have the whole summer together and school will be done in a few weeks. We have lots of time, but I think now we should get some rest." He offered, helping her as she sat up on the couch rubbing her eyes. "I'll run you a bath."

Only once Koizumi was up and had made her way into her bedroom to change did he head off into the bathroom to run the bath, watching as the hot water came from the bunny fountain she'd gotten for her birthday a year or so back. Chucking at the memory and of course reminded of that necklace she cherished like none other from him he dipped his hand into the bath once it was high enough; turning off the water and drying his dripping hand on a towel. Turning to the sink he removed his tie and observed all of the water marks on his shirt, shaking his head slowly before exiting the bathroom and walking to Koizumi's door.

"Oi Koizumi! Bath's ready for you." Otani knocked twice as he shouted through the door.

"Y-yes! I'll be there in a few thank you!" She called from behind as she was trying to compose herself, and as it was good enough for him he headed to his own room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had been but he'd already gotten into his pajama pants with no shirt and was tucked away in his bed; sleeping soundly when he stirred, hearing a gentle tap on the door.

"Wha…?" He groaned, pulling the blankets down from his face and looking around in the dark when the tapping came again. "Koizumi?"

"Otani…?" Her rather quiet voice came from the other wise, sounding nervous as all hell.

"Well come in, it's rude to talk through the door you know…" Otani sat up in bed as the door opened, revealing the tall woman with her bunny jammies on. It didn't do much for sex appeal, but it gave her that charm he loved so much to begin with.

"Sorry….is it….is it okay….if…." Koizumi stammered, her cheeks red and visible even in the darkness.

"Well spill it; I'd like to get some sleep tonight!" He snapped, perhaps a little too crankily but it had been emotional for him too today.

"….c-can we sleep together?" Koizumi blurted out, her hands coming up to cover her lips as Otani blinked blankly, before hunching over and clutching his heart.

"Oh…my heartstrings…" He teased, only to earn an ugly look from Koizumi.

"Don't mock me! I only want to spend more time with Otani…" She pouted, turning to go back to her own room when a pillow made impact with the back of her head. Snapping around she glared, only to see him smile as he'd moved over and was holding the covers for her.

"Oi, hurry up then."

Smiling warmly she skipped over to his bed and curled into the bed, Otani curling up behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist lightly. It might have been an odd image to see such a small guy lying behind such a tall woman; but she didn't care. Much like in her arms, he was a perfect fit behind her even if his feet were nearly resting against the back of her calves.

Perhaps it would have been seen differently if they were anyone else, but for Koizumi, this was all she was asking for; the chance just to be with him.

"Goodnight… Risa." Otani murmured, holding her close as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder and began to doze off again.

"Goodnight…A-channnnnnn…." Koizumi grinned impishly as she heard his breath hitch with a grumble, but her tease backfired as his hand on her stomach began to tickle her side as she burst out laughing and flailing as he held on and continued his attack.

"Don't call me A-chan you amazon!" Otani tried to snap but ended up laughing out instead.

"S-s-s-s-s-tooooooop! I give, I give Ot-t-t-ani senseeeiiiiiI!"

Who knew how long their little war went on for, but by the time the sun began to rise again Otani had been pushed right up against the wall by one of her legs digging into his hip while his hand was outstretched across the bed and pressed against her cheek as they snored soundly. Even tangled in the blankets of their own apartment, the pair couldn't escape the stigma that was their All Hanshin-Kyojin tendencies.


End file.
